Arrancar Journal
by The-Half-Demon
Summary: This will be a story I thought of after watching many amv's with ichigo and ulquiorra. I wanted to have it where My main character is A fraccione of ulquiorra but He's solitude and all that so I will have it where it's months before they kidnap orihime, and My character is a new arrancar and everything and only looks up to Ulquiorra I will add in pasts of probally nel also
1. Day 1 Arrival

**Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story Arrancar Journal. I will edit this chapter later and fill in the free space lol nut I'm still working on the Fairy tail one so don't worry. Ok also any good idea's for a Resurrection form? something cool like Ulquiorra's first one lol or second but no wings I don't wanna copy. Also this will have spoilers Mainly on the fight between Ichigo and ulquiorra. My person will have black hair like my it's kinda like ulquiorra's but shorter. I will try to draw how his clothes will look and post it here somehow. Also A name would help something good and meaning Ulquiorra's name is what language?**

* * *

**[Day 1 Arrival]**

* * *

**[My character]** I awoke from the darkness, I was alone, I had no one with me. I walked around, saw many others searching for something. they looked like beasts who knew only hate, and jealousy. They would attack me with out warning. I didn't want to fight them, I would hold up my hands in defense but they would move on their own and I'd noticed the shadows would be on the floor bleeding. It saddened me to see them dieing but I knew I had to live. I enjoyed fighting but would mainly try to avoid it. I had a humanoid form. I walked on and on, seeing others eat each other. As I wandered I saw someone from afar he seemed different. He was completely white in form, with two horns. I could barely see but his eyes were different as well. Green eyes that showed sadness. I saw him wander off, he looked at the shadowed forms eating on each other, He noticed me and and just glared and walked away. This one being covered in white with eyes of green...is someone I respect. I walked off after seeing him walk away. I didn't eat others, I didn't care if I returned back to a normal hollow, as long when i have the reasoning of a human I won't act like a savage animal.

On my way through the wandering through the ever ending desert. I saw someone sitting in the desert just looking up. I walked over, to them sat down. they turned looked at me then looked back, then they got up quickly.(using they and them instead of him and her) They were going to hit me and I just shook my hands and they stopped.

"Sorry I am not here to fight." I said. they looked at me then sat down.

"What are you here for then?" the person asked. The person sounded like a girl.

"Are you a...girl?" I asked without thinking. She got up and hit my head.

"Of course I am got a problem?" She asked calmly glaring at me.

"No not at all." I said sighing.

"So why are you just sitting here looking up?" I asked trying to cut the silence.

"I like seeing the night sky." she stated looking up. This person's eyes as well...not sadness but...

"I like it too, what's your name?" I asked looking up.

"I don't have a name...I just stay here in this place." She said looking at me with those eyes.

I turned my head to think looking at the crescent moon...she is always here looking at the night sky...uh that's it.

"I got your name that is...I will call you Luna we will come up with a last name later...are you ok with that name." I told her standing and holding out my hand to help her up.

"Luna...I like it thank you...If you don't mind I'd like to follow you." She said grabbing my hand trying to walk but her legs seemed weak probably because she always sat here. I bent down and told her to get on my back she back up a little and said she was ok but I told her if she wanted to follow me she had to rely on me.

"O-O-Ok if you say so but promise you won't leave me alone..." She said getting on my back.

"Never." I said smiling as we walked through the endless waste land of sand.

* * *

**[Luna] **We just kept walking passing others while they ate. some would attack us but he would just use a cero on them. I was amazed he could defeat them especially since we don't eat to get stronger. It seems like if he can he avoids pointless fights and leaves some injured but if they won't give up he finishes them.


	2. Day 2 Wandering

**Hey guys I'm back and I am sorry I have not posted any new chapters. Well how was at everyone's New year and Christmas? If you celebrate something else tell me about that to. I am Happy got a lot of stuff and ready to get back to writing stories. I hope you guys will like my stories and chapters. Hey if you want this to be imaginative listen to the arrancar theme the Spanish one ok. I wrote this listening to Ulquiorra's theme. Hey if anyone can explain starks fraccione being his gun tell me kk I was thinking of making Luna my main character's zanpaktou but ehhh idk. Do you guys like Domino for his name.**

* * *

**[Day 2 Wandering]**

* * *

**[My character]** We were walking for what ever. Luna suggested we rest for the night. I told her to go to sleep I'll watch for enemies. I was tired, yet wanted to keep going. I looked over to Luna who sleeping, she looked cute even though I couldn't see her face. I guess I never noticed but she was white in form just like me and that other guy. She had two horns on on the left and one on the right. They were slanted down, kinda small, and curved. She had silver hair, purple eyes, claw like feet, small claw like hands and one wing. Her chest uhh I mean the...armor...was ummm...well uhhh...forget it. I looked at myself, I had a mask, I had two ears like a fox but black, claw like feet, a fox tail, two hands that are normal, and I had no horns, I was just a white figure. I looked around and saw the world around me there was nothing but a barren wasteland. I closed my eyes and then when I opened them I saw him standing in the distance staring at me with those eyes, the eyes that reflect what exists. I got up and tried to walk to him but he started walking away and I couldn't leave Luna behind alone. I sat back down next Luna. I decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Luna time to get going ok." I said a little loud to make sure she woke up.

"Is it time to get up already?" She asked rubbing her mask where her eyes would be.

"Yeah it is, sorry." I said reaching for her hand to help her up.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked me while grabbing my hand. To be honest I had no clue where we were headed I just felt we need to keep going.

"Somewhere with less sand hopefully." I said smiling.

* * *

**[Luna]** He has no idea where we are going does he? Well this is better than what i was doing before at least. I even got a name. I wonder what his name is? I shouldn't ask though, it may be rude. I could just force him to tell me. We were walking for awhile, well I guess he was considering he's giving me a piggyback ride. I wonder what he is thinking. We wander around this desert and never say much to each other. He always avoids fights and when we get into one he tries to spare them but they won't quit so he finishes them with a cero to the head. I ask him to let me walk but always says no. I've got to pry and learn more about him.

"Hey ummmm do you have a name?" I asked out right like a idiot. He stopped to think for a second then looked up at the moon.

"No, I don't remember what it was, I try to remember but then think what if I didn't want to remember." He answered still staring at the moon.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I didn't think that was the reason he didn't tell me his name, "Why do you always try to avoid a fight when you can?" I asked because this made me the most curious.

"Oh...the reason I try to void fighting is because I don't want to kill if I don't need to, I would rather get hurt than kill, but if somebody hurts someone close to me I'll blow a hole through their heart with my cero." He answered looking at me with his silver eyes.

"I think the way you show mercy is the way you show you had a heart before you became a hollow." I told him putting my hand where his hollow hole was exactly on the right side of his chest.(kinda small like Ulquiorra's)

"Thanks for that but if that's true why did I become a hollow?" He said laughing. He has a good point, he could have been forced to become a hollow or maybe...he became one on his own and never lost his will?

"I think you will figure it out later." I assured him while wrapping my arms around his neck. Even if you never figure it out and we are stuck this way it'll be ok. I think your just wandering around in the hole in your chest.

* * *

**SO THIS ARE GONNA BE KINDA SHORT BUT POSTED QUICKLY CONSIDERING THEIR DAILY ENTRIES BUT I'M STILL BUSY WITH SCHOOL SO YEAH. i WILL TRY TO POST MY FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER TOMORROW OR NEXT WEEK OK GUYS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT REALLY i APOLOGIZE. pLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I AM DOING AND GIVE OPINIONS  
**


End file.
